


Kevin's mom has got it goin' on

by vertigo



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gen, foxes being foxes, inspired by a twitter convo, kayleigh is alive and nothing hurts, kevin is mommas boy, momma day is awesome, seth has a crush on kayleigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertigo/pseuds/vertigo
Summary: Kayleigh Day visits the Palmetto State Foxes and no one is ready for it.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	Kevin's mom has got it goin' on

**Author's Note:**

> ...well, what can I say, I stand here as Kayleigh's #1 fan. I think she's neat. I'd like to thank my beautiful beta [jenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowObsidian/) for taking such good care of my fics ♥ , all the remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> by the way, the title is inspired by the iconic song by Fountains of Wayne, [Stacy's Mom](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZLfasMPOU4)

Kevin Day, former Raven, son and heir apparent of Exy never gets nervous. He's the perfect specimen for the game: tall, nimble, dexterous and capable of figuring out his opponent with one terrifying glance. He's been born from the best, trained by the best, tuned to be this well-oiled machine. He is but the purebred of Exy and lacks the capability of being nervous.

And that is a lie.

Kevin Day does get nervous. He gets clammy hands, ramrod spine, jittery feet, sweat rolling down from his temples and his whole team can see it. Hell, even NASA astronauts can see it from space. 

And if Kevin Day is nervous, then his whole team gets nervous. Except for Andrew, who's riding the coattails of his medication and finding it incredibly funny. Seth is about to open his big mouth when Wymack walks in, slamming the door of the Foxes Lounge.

"Today we have a special guest watching us." Kevin pales and swallows what feels like a handful of dirt. "US Court coach Kayleigh Day came to our game."

No one bats an eyelid.It's an old spiel: There’s a lifesize poster of Kayleigh that someone ~~Seth~~ pinned to the wall last year. After someone else ~~Andrew~~ joined the team, the poor poster got the addition of one pair of badly drawn glasses, a cartoonish moustache, artsy horns and a devil's tail. But it still holds there. Staring at the team after their many failures. "She comes to all of our games, Coach." Nicky says, twirling the racquet in his hand. 

Kevin pales even more. Congratulations Kevin, you can now join a vampire coven!

"I mean it. Kayleigh Day is here and she's interested in how such a tiny team thinks they can win anything."

Racquets drop.

Seth pales, getting himself an invitation to come along with Kevin to the vampire coven.

Andrew laughs. 

Newcomer Neil Josten shrugs. The Foxes suck anyways. 

After wiping a tear from the corner of his eye, Andrew points a finger towards Seth. "Your crush is here, Gordon."

"For fuck's sake you dumb garden gnome, she's not my crush!"

"She so is." Nicky says, joining his cousin in the chorus of laughter. Allison puts her hands on Seth's shoulder's, kissing his cheek.

"Don't embarrass yourself in front of the MILF,” she says.

Kevin finally steps out of his stupor to boils like a kettle. His mom is not a MILF. She's beautiful. She's the creator of Exy. He came out of the vagina Seth so desperately wants to get in. 

"Babe," it's Dan's voice, sounding fragile and overwhelmed at the same time. "I think I'm going to faint." Matt rushes to her side, holding on to her waist and fanning her.

"You are a bunch of idiots," Aaron, rarely is the voice of reason pipes in.

"We need to take a deep breath and understand that the presence of Mrs. Day doesn't change anything," Renee says with a smile. Renee Walker rarely says the wrong thing, but sometimes she does.

Dan starts crying. Matt continues to fan her. Seth and Kevin are screaming (at each other? At everyone else? At God? Who knows). Nicky and Andrew are laughing. Allison decides it's better to check if her bun is firmly in place. Aaron flops on the sofa, occasionally shoving his brother away and Neil Josten, newcomer, number 10, doesn't understand why his team is like this.

Wymack claps his hands, making his whole team stop in the middle of their dramatic antics to stare at him, like a bunch of dumb deers who just saw a car honking their way. "Get your shit together and don't embarrass me in front of the only Exy creator that matters. Dan, take them to warm up."

Dan nods, guiding the Foxes to the outer ring of the court for warm ups. They lap in boring circles, passing by Kayleigh as she holds the whole gaggle of reporters in the palm of her hand. 

Kayleigh Day in the flesh is a terrifyingly charming creature. As tall as Kevin, but with a fair complexion in comparison to her son's olive skin. The same black hair, streaked with white and falling down her shoulders like a cascade of darkness broken by silver rays of lights. She has the same media ready smile as her son, down to the dimples on her cheeks and the affable green eyed stare. Her voice carries softly above the chanting of thousands of fans. 

But they all heard the truth from her own son and saw the truth on national television on the last Exy World Cup where the US crushed every other team under Kayleigh’s sergeant-like approach. They all saw the hardened stare she gives the players even when they don't mess up and the few praises she spared for her own team. They all heard from Kevin that if they think _his_ brand of criticism is bad, they don't even wanna try meeting his mom.

_What about your dad?_ someone asked once, and Kevin shrugged. His paternity is a highly debated matter on the Exy circles. Some say his real father is the Trojan's coach, James Rheman, since Kayleigh always sings his praises for his flawless teamwork. Some say his real father is Lucas Adams, striker from the Chicago Wildebeests, since Kayleigh has been seen going out with him several times. Some say she did in vitro fertilization, looking for the most perfect donor to create such an athletic boy. Once, Kathy Ferdinand asked live if Tetsuji Moriyama was the baby daddy.

Kayleigh Day had laughed so hard she had to be ushered out of the stage.

YouTube has backstage footage of Kayleigh rolling on the floor, holding on to her stomach and screaming: _Moriyama???? Do you really think I found my pussy in the garbage?_ then she stops laughing, long enough to fall on the green room couch and call someone else, just to scream again _Titty-suji? I have an amazing taste in men, these mortherfuckers have gone CRAZY_. Nobody knows exactly _why_ the Exy creators had a fallout given what seemed to be the best friendship ever, but whatever happened it's enough to make both of them stiff when they're together.

The Foxes run past Kayleigh as she is wrapping up the interview, and if Seth puffs up his chest when she comes to them once the interview is over, well it's nobody's business. 

"Kevin." She sounds like a drill sergeant and Kevin moves smoothly, giving her his hand for inspection. She turns it this and that way, flexes it, presses on the still pinkish scars. "Be careful with that. We don't want another surgery. Gordon." Seth stands in attention, halfway into a squat. "Your squats are terrible and you're going to end up with a knee lesion if you keep doing that."

Andrew cackles. It's a sound that brings a smile to Kayleigh's mouth. She pats Kevin's head twice before her eyes lock on Allison Reynolds. Kayleigh looks like a woman on a mission as she approaches their dealer and picks something from the folds of her designer suit. Player and Exy legend stare at each other like a pair of cats ready to pounce, but Kayleigh only pulls out a tiny hairpin and locks one rebel strand of blond hair in place. "You look perfect now."

The reporters swarm them, microphones coming out of nowhere to crowd Kayleigh Day's face. "So is it true you're favoring the Foxes?" someone asks. "Just because your son plays for them?"

It is the wrong thing to say. Kayleigh turns on her impressive heels, her hard stare making Kevin's serious gaze look like a child asking for candy from his momma. "My son played for years for the Ravens, did I ever give any of you the implication that I rooted for them? Before you answer: no. The Ravens are a cult and not even worthy of me saying they can 'kiss my ass'. The reason why I am assessing my son is that he had a traumatic injury in his hand, and game aside, he is my only kid. The reason why I am assessing the Foxes is that I'm curious about how such a tiny pitiful team will fare this year and I think being around someone like me will be inspiring. The reason I'm not assessing the Jackals is that, if you have to put a player like Gorilla on the court you're not worthy of my time. If I wanted to see gratuitous body slam I would be the creator of UFC, not Exy."

They all hear Wymack swearing under his breath, very fondly, at how Kayleigh and Kevin are so much alike. The Exy goddess bids them farewell and leaves, forcing her way between the microphones.

"It's almost time. Go Foxes," Wymack says, lining up his players like they are this very beautiful version of a conga line.

During the whole game all of the Foxes, except newcomer Neil Josten, number 10, striker for the Foxes, keep staring at the cool gaze of Kayleigh Day.

And the way she cringes everytime Gorilla steps in.

And the way she smiles when Matt finally gets him out of the game.

They win by the skin of their teeth. They shower with a spring in their step and they're not ready for meeting Kayleigh Day's hardened stare when they enter the Foxes Lounge. She moved the TV away from the console and sits there, arms and legs crossed as she chats with Wymack.

The Foxes sit in their usual position, including Andrew, who has a bottle of whisky and is currently winning the world championship of getting drunk. "Foxes, Ms. Day would like to give her input to our game." Wymack says, taking a deep breath and a step aside.

Kayleigh looks at them, assessing the team with an inquisitive stare. "I will give your team a collective review then I will go one by one, is that okay?" All the Foxes nod, listening to Kayleigh hitting her foot on the console. "The Palmetto State Foxes is a pitiful team. You lack cohesion most of the time, you play as individuals, not as a team and that holds you back. It is common with a team made of fractured players, such as the US Court, where the players have to put aside their personal differences and learn how to work as a unity. I don't doubt Coach Wymack has been breaking his back to try and put you back together.If you want to advance you need to make an effort and actually listen to him."

She looks at them, realizing they're scoffing at each other. "You are a small team, the smallest in the league and you should be looking out for each other. I admit, whenever you pull your heads out of your asses you play with the ferocity of a bigger team, so put your differences aside when you step onto the Court or you'll always be a shitty small team who plays mostly against yourselves." Kayleigh takes another deep breath. "I like that you are smart in your foul plays. That is a great advantage to have. Overall you are bad, but there's room for improvement, if only you want to make the effort."

She looks at the Foxes once more, drumming her fingers on the wood of the console. "Josten." Neil looks up, fear running down his spine. He wonders if Kayleigh remembers him. "You're young, you play like you have everything to lose. That's interesting. You make rookie mistakes and sometimes you remind me of a backliner. You have a good control of the ball, but don't monopolize it." Neil nods, feeling the sweat roll down his spine. 

"Thank you." He says a little stiff, and thanks God above when she looks elsewhere. 

"Gordon." Seth stands in attention, trying to dispel the blush that makes his freckles stand out. _Kayleigh is talking to him_. "Your footwork is despicable. Your peripheral notion is awful. You are a striker and need a higher awareness of your surroundings. You have a body that's made for your position. Your arms are in perfect shape." He can feel the blush creep down his chest. _Kayleigh Day is praising his arms_. "However you are more interested in harassing Day and Josten. Is that some secret crush? Either fuck them or get it out of your head." 

Kevin, Neil and Seth try not to vomit inside their mouths.

"Day? You did amazing, considering you spent a year without playing and you're not using your dominant hand. I'm worried about some sluggishness in your movements and you being too focused on Seth swearing at you to work." Kayleigh opens her arms, and motions for her son to come hug her. He goes, like this overgrown puppy that likes to cuddle to his momma. She kisses the top of his head and makes him sit on her lap.

How does the console holds both of their weight with just a groan? Nobody knows. "Thank you, mom."

"You and Josten make a terrifying duo. I like the way you two work." Kevin, fucking Kevin Day, smiles. Actually smiles. "You did great sweetie, I'm so proud of you, my prince. I can't wait to have my baby back in the US court if you manage to be half as good with your right hand as you were with your left."

"I'll work on it, Mom." It's weird, seeing Kevin look so soft… So much like his true age, sheltered in his mom's arms.

She nods and kisses the tattoo on his cheek."Defense. Nicholas Hemmick."

"Yes ma'am."

Kayleigh cringes, and looks at Nicky as if she was torn between pity and disgust. Her eyes say 'sorry' but her mouth says 'disgusting'. She gives him a long sigh. "You try."

"Yes I do ma'am, thank you ma'am!" Nicky positively beams as Kayleigh shakes her head.

"Minyard, Aaron." Aaron lifts an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at Kayleigh as if he could stab her. "Aren't you a bit too short for a defenseman?" The whole team holds back a collective snort. Except for Kevin, who taps his mother's shoulder.

"He is, but he is smarter than some other players, he can use his size and his strength in advantage." Kayleigh lifts an eyebrow, looking at her son with a knowing smile.

Her voice sounds soft in French, melodious and mocking. Only Neil Josten, bored newcomer and secret francophone, understands the gentle _your backliner crush is showing, my love._ Kevin sputters in rapid French something Neil is unable to understand. "Fine, I like how you use your body, your footwork is very good and your reach is also good for someone your size." Kayleigh acquiesces with a sigh as Aaron blushes deeply, muttering a thank you under his breath.

"Boyd." Matt's head snaps up and he smiles at Kayleigh, who smiles back at him. "You have to work on your footwork. Aaron can help you improve, watch how he dodges and learn something; your size sometimes hinders more complex plays and you need to use your hips better. Other than that I look forward to you joining the pros." Matt smiles, holding on to Dan's hand.

"Minyard, Andrew." Andrew stops mid-swig of his bottle. "You'd do so much better if you cared about the game." She sighs, motioning so Andrew can give her the bottle of alcohol, and he gives back a middle finger. Kayleigh sighs, and Wymack rolls his eyes. "However, the way you close the goal was nothing short of amazing. Walker," Renee smiles at Kayleigh, disarming the queen of Exy. "A little bit of aggression would do you good. I can see both you and Andrew are the calm in the middle of the storm. Andrew because he doesn't care, you because you care too much."

Renee nods with a smile. "Yes ma'am."

"Care a little less about your teammates; they will hold." Kayleigh pats Kevin's head again. "Wilds." Dan's spine goes straight and Matt squeezes her hand. "You sure that's your last name?" 

"I don't understand Ms. Day." Dan says, trying to figure out what Kayleigh means. The woman turns to Wymack, one eyebrow raised.

"You sure you didn't have another kid, David?"

Wymack's frown deepens and he assesses Kayleigh with an inquisitive look. "Another? You know I have no kids, Kay."

Kayleigh slaps her own forehead, maybe a little too hard, since it leaves a red mark on her skin. "Sorry dear, things got a little muddy in here after the accident." She points to her own temple as Kevin releases a sigh. "Anyways, you're like a mini Wymack and I enjoy seeing how this fractured team falls in line behind you. You're not very talented, but what you lack in talent you make up in leadership and that makes you the perfect team captain. I don't see a future for you in the Court as a player, but once you're out, I'd be glad to teach you how to be a coach." 

Dan looks like she's about to cry as she nods. "Thank you Ms. Day. Coach Wymack is a huge inspiration to me."

"He is a huge inspiration to all of us. His work with non talented players in vulnerable situations is stellar and encompasses what I want Exy to be. An inclusive sport that reaches not only those who possess a natural talent but also a tool to develop sportsmanship, discipline and teamwork. No Foxes to date have made the roster of major teams or the Court, but every Fox that has survived leads a better life and are pillars in their own communities." The Foxes, for the first time in their lives, see the ugly way Wymack blushes all the way to the tip of his ears. 

"Thank you Kay, I do my best," he mumbles, trying to hide the smile with one hand.

"Finally, Reynolds." Kayleigh pauses a while, staring at Allison. "I look forward to having you in the US Court. Also I need to know what lipstick you're using; it's amazing how it manages to stay on.” Her mouth stretches into a wicked grin, eyes twinkling as she adds: “also I'd love if you were my daughter in law…"

"Mother!"

"Shush Kevin," she says with a smile as Allison rummages her purse and throws her Chanel lipstick on Kayleigh's open palm. "Mamma is trying to find you a beautiful and capable fiancee."

Allison snorts, throwing her ponytail back. "I'm sorry Ms. Day but I would only marry your son if he was the last man on earth, and even then I'd be a lesbian for a while."

Kevin bristles, but Kayleigh covers his mouth. "Fair. My son is a flawed creature just like his father is, I'm trying to teach him manners." Nobody in the room tells Kayleigh she and Kevin are one and the same. 

"And, as much as I'm thankful for your offer, Exy is not my endgame. My goal is to release my fashion label."

Everyone holds a collective breath.

Allison Reynolds just dismissed Kayleigh Day.

They have a stare down, which is finished by Kayleigh applying her lipstick and smacking her lips. "Get my phone number from Kevin. I'd love to discuss a revamp of the Court's uniform. The Olympics are coming and I might be able to get you into Ralph Lauren's team." Kayleigh pats Kevin's head one last time before they both get up. "Last but not least.The Ravens moved districts. Everyone knows how I despise that vermin called Tetsuji Moriyama and his unhealthy cult."

There's round of nods between the players and Wymack's smile grows. "Crush them. Make them pay. I will be available to come here and tutor you if the need arises. You have the potential. Don't waste it." They all nod again, watching as Kayleigh pulls Kevin by his right hand to follow her. "By the way, I loved the poster."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm at [twitter](https://twitter.com/dogintheboiler) in case you wanna join Kay's fanclub.


End file.
